Sadistic Vampire
by Emily Lee98
Summary: Akita Neru, a 16-year-old student that moved from a small village to the crowded city of Tokyo to finish her study, end up found her new crush, or was her new thread to her disappearing freedom... A fanfiction of a love story that start out from a physical way. Rated M for mature theme, some BDSM, blood, violence, language and lots of other stuff.
1. Chapter 1: New Moon

— CHAPTER I: NEW MOON —

(Neru's POV)

The sky was so blue...

In Tokyo that was...

My name is Akita Neru, a normal 16-year-old student. I moved from a quiet village outside of town, to the crowded city of Tokyo, in odder to finish 3 years in Yamada Senior high.

After a busy night working with the papers for a room in the school's dorm, I took a night rest, get ready for a long day tomorrow.

A really long day...

* * *

'This is it!' I though to myself, stood in front of the gate of my school.

The school I learnt in was big, bigger than any building in my village .

Students here were different from folks in my old school, bitchy and annoying, they were never looked at freshmen, like me, they laughed at us instead...

Bullies everywhere...

Some of the girls walked pass by me, giggling and whispering, about a boy in blonde and what's not. I ignore it, I was there to study, not for love...

The school bell rang, note for the freshmen to go look for their names on the notice board, then head to the class they've been arranged into.

I ran to the board, which have been surrounded with people.

Instead of the notice board, a guy ran into me from a small path on the left...

- Dude! Watch your step you s-

- Ah...did I hurt you? Sorry then...

A sweet seductive voice rang over my ears...

I looked up, a tall, slim figure with messy blonde hair, tied up into a small tail behind his head, his lips curved into a seductive smile, different from others, I could actually saw a small part of his fang pointed out from the corner. However, what I notice most was his clear, deep aqua eyes, easy to lost in with only a peek...

He gave me his hand, I grabbed it, feel the soft and smooth skin of him, rather cold, but maybe it was fall.

I wondered if he was even used any lotion…

I lowered my head, tried my best to ignored the magnetism of his eye, he chuckled. I tried to reach to my name, which was on the freaking top of the board, and I was way too short...

"What's your name?"

It was that voice again...

"I'll find the class for you."

As I turned around, I found that guy again, gave me a friendly- looking smile...

"A...Akita...Neru..."

He looked to the notice board, seconds later, he turn around.

- Look likes we're gonna be classmates!

- Eh?

-10B, the class is on the third stair.

Classmates...the hell?

"Yeah...thanks..."

We walked to the class we were both in; on the way I kept my mouth shut...

"It's rude when you asked my name but not tell me yours..."

_'What the hell are you saying! Shut up!'_

"Oh...So-nanoka~"

...I swear I blushed up to the ear...

"Kagamine Len."

That. Was by far the last time I've ever ask some guy I knew for 15' ago a name...

My class was already went crowded. And I went shock seeing only two last seat in the back...

- Shall we?

- ...Whatever...

Five periods went by with people staring at us...

I scent something's strange about this Len...

His eyes color seem to can't stable...

* * *

- Hi! You seem to be Akita Neru.

- Call me Akita...

- Watashi wa Gumi-san.

Roommate...Not gonna be good...

I took a quick shower then jumped right on my bed. I don't bother to eat dinner.

I fell asleep like instantly.

But that night...

I heard a familiar giggle...

A soft hand went all over my waist...

A cold breath found the way to my neck, I open my eyes brutally.

No ones there...

_'Huh...I've must been dreaming...'_ I though to myself. Then, went back to sleep.

That new moon night passed over with oddness...

The next morning, I walked to the kitchen, texted to my old friends like there is no tomorrow. Then, Gumi stepped in

- Hey, Akita.

- Hi.

- I heard you whined all yester-night, are you OK?

Whined? What?

"I've must been dreaming...nothing, just a little dream, that's all..."

Was it even a dream?...

"Oh yeah. There's a meeting for the freshmen, you should be hurry."

* * *

I found myself a seat on the front row, immediately pull out my cell phone.

"So we meet again!"

...Again...

"Hi...Kagamine..."

'...This voice...feel so familiar..'

"Hi Neru. Also, feel free to call me Len." He giggled, continue his sentence.

"...Since when did I allowed you to call me by my first name!"

...That giggle...

"A cute name like that should be called more often, ne?"

...From the day I stepped in to this school, everything got weird...

...Because of that boy...Len...

'What the _hell_ is going on?'

— CHAPTER I : END —


	2. Chapter 2: Colapsed Purity

— CHAPTER 2: COLAPSED PURITY —

(Neru's POV)

3 days passed and I couldn't sleep...

I felt like being abused all night long...

And at school, that boy just kept toying with my mind, like I was...

...his doll...

* * *

"Hey! Akita!"

Ugh...what now...

- Yes,Gumi?

- Would you mind staying at home alone till dark? I'm going out with Oliver.

- Oliver?

- My BF, I don't think you met him yet.

- Oh, yeah sure.

- See you at eight!

...I hate being around with morons...

Then my phone rang, with the number from...a completely stranger...

- ...Hello?

- Hey Neru, it's Len!

- H-how did you get my number?

- Oh...Just messing around with the school computer...

- ...What do you want...

- Could you come over to my house? I got some English problem.

- Like...right now?

_'But it's already 4 p.m.'_

"Yeah, but...could you come?"

_...What does he actually want..._

"Yeah sure...where do you want to meet?"

* * *

I walked to the school gate, about at 4:30 p.m., where he said we would met. He doesn't stay in the dorm because he had his own house here in Tokyo, just a little bit far from town.

_'About three hours on foot' _he said.

...I hoped we're not actually going to walk...

"Hey, Neru!"

...Yup, we're gonna walk...

"Hi Len..."

He wore an outcast white shirt, and a pair of jeans, and I still found him attractive through those wreck...

"Sorry that I have to make you walk."

I growled...I hate walking...

- Have you eaten dinner?

- I don't eat dinner...

- Well I bought sweet potato here for you.

- Wha- why sweet potato?

- Trust me, you need more energy from them...

He made a creepy smile, why does he care about my energy...

...I don't need that much energy just to show him a few English problems...

* * *

"It was two and a half damn hours since we left the dorm! I'm tired!"

I sat on a bench, still held the sweet potato, I don't felt like eating...

"I told you that you need energy..."

Len put a hand on his lips, covered his smile while he settle down next to me.

I glared at him, I need a break...

I munch a piece of the starch on my hand, the warmth still clanged on the object. "So what is your problem anyway?"

- Oh, some grammar and stuff

- No, I mean if your house is this far from school, why don't you just find a room in the dorm?

- I don't really like staying with ones that is not my own kind...

- What.

- Nothing.

He smile innocently, looked directly in my eyes.

He asked me a awkward question...

- Have you ever had sex?

- WHAT? HELL NO!

I rasised my hand, ready to slap him.

But he caught in an eye blink...

- Wha-!

- Finish your food, there're still a long way till we get there...

He smirked and let go of my hands...

...Things by now had getting way too weird...

* * *

After 3 hours we reached to the side of a wood...

"Is this a joke Len..."

But he just kept smiling...

"Don't be afraid...just come with me..."

...By now it past 8 p.m., the dorm curfew...

As we stepped in to the wood, the only light come down was only the night stars and the crescent moon...

There're lots of trees stood in front of us, leaves whispered under my feet, my heart beated faster and faster, then Len stopped, a few second later, I felt something was not right...

"Len...what's goin-"

...But before I could finish my sentence...

"Foolish human..."

I turned around, in the dark, two blood red eyes shined, before I could even gasped, I've already been snatched to a nearby tree...

"Wh-What are you!"

He laughed, then licked my neck...

His fangs grew longer, rub on my bare skin...

- A...vampire...

- Ufufu...clever, aren't you...

After a while, his left hand let go off me, still, I couldn't move. That free hand ran through my shirt. His finger rub again my nipple brutally, I can felt them got harder...

I tried to pushed him away, which was useless...

He chuckled, pulled his hand away...

" Your naked body should be rested under me more often, ne?"

He dragged me through bushes and trees, I screamed for help, no one heard...

A few second later we stood in front of a rusted gate and a rotten garden, behind it was a white mansion covered in vines and dust.

" We need to do it prober on bed..."

On bed?...

He dashed through the wooden door, on a staircase, dropped me down on a bed, and managed his knee on my stomach...

He unbutton his shirt and threw it on a side..."Look like I have to prepare it for you..."

He ripped of my shirt with my bra, I shouted, hoped for help and mercy...

" Save your breath to serve me, no one can hear you."

He bend down, dragged his tounge with his saliva down from my neck. I dug my finger in his hair, moaned louder and louder...

He sucked my nipple, I gave out a yelp, stretched out my leg to pushed him away from me, although it is...still useless...

- Getting all hard like this...a hot mess is coming out down there, huh?..

- Please...don't...

- What's the matter with that lustful voice?

He pulled my shorts out, then ripped my panties off...

I gasped, down there, a white fluid came out...

He sepperated my legs, dug his finger inside me. I screamed, he smiled...

"It must feel so good you can't even stop clinging on my finger..."

He kept went inside and outside, but, on the way, he stopped.

"I'll use this later..."

His finger went out, I breathe heavily…

'_What does he want from me…?' _

He lowered his head...stick his tongue out, then, licked the area...

I moaned, at every smooth lick of his wet, soft tongue…

"…Aha…ah…L…Len…Ugh…stop…I'm..begging…"

He chuckled, rubbed his tounge harder, and even thursted his tounge inside...

I sqeezed the blanket in my tired palms, tears start to rolled down from the corner of my eyes, I yelped, tiredly tried to sit up, but failed.

He let go of me, wiped his mouth with one of his finger, and smiled to me...

I turned away, he caried my head up, I looked down with my eyes squeeze tight, He yanked my hair backward. I've just gave out a short gasped, but instanly he locked my lips with his...

I moaned uncontrolable, his tounge twisted with my, our saliva overflow through open corners of that forcefull kiss.

After a few minutes, he pulled my head backward, my lips still wet of saliva and helpless tears.

"My turn..."

My eyes still closed, when I heard shufle sound of some clothing slipped off...

An object had been shoved inside my mouth before I could relise...

"Suck it, make me hard with your mouth."

I muffled, his member widden my mouth. He's...just...too big for a sixteen-year-old...

I slowy move my head on his, feel his hardness by my tounge...

I heard groan from him when I start to catch up the speed, seconds later...the head of his member squirded a white, warm liquid directly in my throat.

He pulled outside, came a bit on my face, I tried to spit out the liquid before he covered my mouth...

"How does my cum taste?"

I held his hand, tried to pull it away, but failed...

He released my mouth, then twist his tounge with mine once more, I gasped when I feel his fangs cut my tounge. He started to kiss me more angersive, suck every small drop of blood on my tiny cut, like an animal.

"I tasted sweet, ne? Just like your blood..."

I blushed so hard I felt my face was hot...

I stretched my back, a loud crack can be heard. My back's hurt...

"You got tired...Let me rushed to the main part..."

_'The...main part?'_

-No...please...no!

-You won't be pregment, I can't give you baby.

-Don't- It'll be painful!

...I shouted...begged...for mercy...

"It's suppose to be, it'll be no fun when you're not in pain.. "

Then he shoved inside me, before I could even breath...

"Aaaah! N-no! Nng...aha...Ah! P-pull...it out!"

He smiled, then started to fuck me...Fast and brutal...

I cried, bursted to tears. I can not handle this pain, being stabbed rapidly, I felt like being torned to peices from inside...

And it broke...

My innocent...

He countinued his movements for minutes, until he seated fully inside me and pushed his warmth inside...

He finally pulled it out, on it was blood and cum. He breath heavily, but he suddenly looked up and smiled to me...

"I'm suppose to bite you now, then just sucked your blood until you dried...but to let this body died without usage would be a waste..."

He stroked my body, I don't respone...I'm too tired for that...

"You would be a perfect toy for me..."

I groaned...if he want to kill me, do it already...

-So you're saying that I'm just gonna lied here got my ass fucked up by you?...stop joking...

-You catch up quick don't you?...Then from now on...You will be...

"...my doll..."

...I've stop breathing...

"And I am...your master...are we clear?"

I corvered my face, curved to ball, tried to imagine this was just a dream...

He chuckle, then whispered in my ear...

"You are mine now..."

I'm his slave...

And forever will be trap with him...

When I looked back on his eyes...

I relised that...

Len was not just any vampire...

He was a Sadistic Vampire...


	3. Chapter 3: Caged Bird

-CHAPTER III: CAGED BIRD-

(Len's POV)

"Hmp...Morning already?"

I mumbled, while lazily open my eyes. The chirps echo through the main bedroom. Rays of light shined through the glass window, ran on the red wallpaper, dust on them reflect 1201 years of an undead soul...

I turned myself, looks at the girl lied next to me...

Ah...Such a pure and rare bird...

I sat up, then prepare for another day in my never ending life...

I went back to the room after my bath, she's still asleep...

Looked out the glass, I sighed.

"This is going to be a long day..."

I heard soft whining, from the girl sleeping on the Victorian bed.

"Oi! Wake up." I lowered my voice while look at the clock on the wall.

7:00 A.M.

I went over her, slowly and quietly. Her golden hair shine under the soft sunlight, covered her body like stroke of gold, they must be at least knee length.

She sat up, slowly, painfully, glared at me with a hateful sight, then she just look away, without a word.

I walked toward to her, while said to her with a low octave voice.

"You want to be late, ne?"

She shot her yellow cat eyes at me "Why do you care?!"

I chuckled, then climb on bed, crawled until I was only centimeters from her face.

- I don't...All I cared now was only having you turned over, repeatly screaming in desperate and pain-

- Enough! Just...give me a second!

Ah...what a sensitive soul...

She climbed off bed, her hands hold tightly on the blanket. Make sense, because on her body lied nothing but a pair of stocking.

"Am I going to be naked for school?"

Her voice mixed between embracement and confuse. I dragged my eyes over the pile of fabric on the floor. They're soaking and torn apart, I eyed back at her, like immediately she blushed and look away.

"The closet on the left, open it."

She stare at the closet, back to me, and back to the closet like I was joking.

She held the blanket against her chest, walked toward to the clothes keeper, I glued my sights on her, amusingly watch her hair fluttered whenever she take a step.

The closet was opened. And as I expected, she gasp in amaze.

It was filled with girls clothing.

"You...really...keep..." Her voice shook, and her eyes are full of surprise.

"Where they came from, doesn't matter, ne?"

...From my mom and sister...

-If you look closer, there should be a uniform. Hurry up, or we'll be lat-

-...May I ask where's the toilet...

...As I thought, a long day...

* * *

"Passage is downstairs..."

She said while I dragged her hand on the way to the balcony.

"You though that we're actually gonna walk?"

The door flew open, the sunlight licked the dark places in the tower. Neru covered her eyes. Her hair flew in the wind, immediately her blood reaches my scent, my clear aqua eyes switched back to the sharp, hellish crimson...

Not only her body but her blood was just so tender...

"Wait...why are we..."

Before she could finish her sentence, I grabbed her hand and jump over the edge.

We were flying.

"BWAAHH! PUT ME DOWN! I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!"

She yelled, hug tightly on my neck and hide her face behind my head, refused to look back to the ground.

"Coward."

I whoosh up, upon the cloud, where no one can find us... Even if they do, they would think I was an UFO...

She started to cried, maybe she did scare of height...

"...Hold on, almost there..."

...

"...And don't throw up on me..."

15' of screaming and we finally landed on the school top. Where Neru dizzily spin that she almost fell down...

"Get use to these things..."

She blinked, and flushed in the darkest pink...

When I caught her from falling down, our lips were just millimeters away...

I let her go, she laid a hand on her lips, blushed heavily...

"Downstairs...hurry up..."

* * *

Neru took a deep breath in front of the principal door.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." She grumbled her hand grip on the door knob and twisted it open.

"Good morning...Kaito sensei..."

The door slammed back.

I lean on the door, to have a clearer hearing to their conversation.

- So you wish to leave the dorm, yes?

- ...Yes sensei...

- May I ask why?

- ...I have found...a new resident...

Wise move not telling him...

The door opened, she took heavy step from the room, throw me an angry glare. Add to her surprise, I return Kaito nod with a grin...

The bell rang, lunch time.

* * *

- Don't you aware that people would see you drinking...this?

- Who cares what they think, it looks like tomato juice...if they it was blood I would bite them, end of the story...

I said while took a sip from my bottle of blood.

Story of my meal...I kill people, cut them in to half, eat their heart, and filled their blood in to some wine bottles. In short, I kill and drink blood for lunch...

Oh, me...

"...Here" I placed a 100 yen on the table "Buy something; it'll be your food for this whole day..."

Humans and their food...I would vomit if I eat it...

"Where...did you get these?"

Neru asked me, in suprisement, she definitely have lots of questions in her mind...

"My meal."

I answered, blankly. She looked at me, in shock, I think she understand...

...Still, I took this vampire life is a pleasant more than a curse...

* * *

(Neru's POV)

"This mansion is yours for using, and so does things here." He said. "...I'll be back 2 hours after dawn..."

He said it like I was freely to do everything I want...

The door closed, locked from outside.

I sighed...Guess that stuck here forever is not a joke...

Now when I looked back to the living room in the daylight, there was lots of superior electronic stuff, an LCD was the first thing I saw, cable and everything is normal. A case is under the LCD, in there...

Were R-18 films...

He has a nasty mind and a filthy soul that was what I though...

I took a bath, the bathroom design was modern, too. More than my old house I could say.

I went back to the bedroom, and realized how messy it was, mostly was because of fabric on the floor, and blood stains everywhere.

I'm inside a house of an undead sexual abuse and a serial killer...

I opened the left closet, still surprised. The clothes inside were all perfectly fit for an normal 16-year-old. Could he have plan this long ago?...

Eh...maybe not, most of them were worn out and old fashioned...

I picked to wear a dark yellow night glow with a white undies, keep it simple that was what I though.

There was a piano and a guitar in the bedroom, so he could play instrument, maybe good, because there were loads of music sheet on the table nearby.

Also there was a big bookcase in the room, no ladder, because he could fly...no surprise...

I picked a random book with a dark blue color and flip a random page.

'Her clothes was ripped off, as I put my finger into-'

I closed the book.

"...I hate this guy even more now..."

Still, there was a book that caught my attention; the cover was much older than the others, that I feel the cover could be ripped off if I touch it.

This book was much more different. Everything was handwritten, very beautiful handwritten, the letter on the cover was French, so does the first few pages.

Then there comes a part that written in Japanese.

" day/month/year.

Today I died.

I lost my soul. My reflection was gone.

And my heart has stop beating.

I'm a monster everyone afraid.

I want to end this pain. I wish I have a way to kill myself...

Worse of all, I woke up alone, my sister and my dad were gone...

...My dad...

He causes this curse on me...He bite me...

Why?..."

The pages stained by blood, they dropped like tears do...

I continue reading his past, learnt his pain, how he continue cursing himself for being a blood sucking monster.

I was actually felt a little pity for him, and then...

" day/month/year.

It felt so good...

I did 'that' to a lost girl in a village near by...

I wonder why...I lost control when I just glanced a bit at her...

And it even better when she screaming for mercy...

At last, I cut her in half and eat her heart...

Ufufufu...Tonight is another full moon night, maybe I shall catch a prey..."

There was no use pitying on him. He was a monster after all...

I continue reading, hundreds of pages pass by, then I immediately gasp on a familiar name.

"...glad that I am with Kaito-sensei now, he showed me how to live easier with this life..."

K-Kai...to...

"I-It...Can't be...this was written more than 1000 years ago..."

The rest of the book was blank...

I heard the sound of the door opened...

"9 already?"

I ran down the stair, the slim figure slowly closed the door.

He was covered in blood, on the back of his white shirt was two ripped holes, where his bat-like wings would stay.

"You look even more seductive in that glow..."

He said out loud, I looked back on myself; the glow was two strings, thin and short, maybe I should think a bit closer with this outfit...

From far I could see his fiery red eyes, glowing and dragged on me. Even at this distance I could feel he was smirking...

"Konibanwa...Master..."

I whispered, words seem stuck between my lips...

"Ah...you catch up on this real quick aren't you..."

He walked toward to me, and held me against to the stair railing. Then slip one of the strings down to my shoulder...

"...You know what to do when we go upstairs, ne?..."

He locked my lips with his, as he rub his tongue on to my, tastes of blood flew in to my mouth, saliva drop down to my chin, wet and hot...

Then he let go of me.

"I'm going to wash these things down the drain, so go up first."

I silently dragged myself upstairs, tears fall out, I don't know why...

* * *

His warmth clanged on to me from the back, my naked body felt so painful it could break...

-How was that...

-S-stop...It...hurts...

He turned me around, and lifts my legs on again, then he just pushed inside me...

I cried, he smirked, and start to thrusts me again. I know he would only stop until I fainted...

He whispered into my ears, whenever he wanted me to serve him...

"I want you...my doll..."


	4. Chapter 4: Sealed Chains

- CHAPTER IV: Sealed Chains -

(Neru's POV)

"It hurts...

It hurts so bad..."

I ran my fingers on a bloody wound on my waist.

It was there three days ago, when Len hit me by a chain for 'Not obey his orders'.

There were more minor scars on my body, small bruises and cuts, most of them were causes for Len's entertainment. He hit me so often, my back seem to out of spaces for new ones...

It was a week and two days since I've been treated like an animal, at night he did nothing but abuse me...

I banded the wound and ran downstairs for my 'lunch'.

My meals were cheap bento and boxed ramen bought from the school cafeteria or a food store nearby there.

I sat in front of the TV, there was a cable but only a few channels and they're extremely boring. That's why I don't even bother to turn it on.

I stood up, and headed upstairs, there were still some Math homework I need to solve...

Why Len never did his work but still get away from it...?

I gave a light push on one of the window in the living room, they're usually locked, only windows upstairs were open, because he knew I'm scared of height.

But today, that window opened.

I was more than joy, extremely glad and surprised, that vampire careless move has given me a crack to run away from his rusted chains...!

'_He usually home at 8:00 P.M…which means I got 4 hours to get out from here!'_

Plenty of time I though.

It was only a meter from the frame, I slowly climbed on and jumped down from the wall.

"So long, you pervert…"

I gave a last look at the mansion and ran as fast as I can.

But half an hour later I realized that…

Where to go?

I only get out of the wood 5 days a week, for school. And I went outside by Len ability to fly. If I walked on foot how the heck can I get out from here?!

I sighed, and told myself it'll be okay, then just ran straight…

Still…I cannot figure out why the wood was so complex…

* * *

The sun already went down, only a few weak strobe of light from the stars remain…

I look on the sky.

'_Today the moon is full…' _I thought to myself…

Why was it so seductive…?

I kept walking forward, still…

In front of me was that mansion.

- Argh! This is the fourth time already! What the hell is-?

- Lost?

'_That voice again…'_

I tended to turned around, but he's already stood behind me…

His fangs rubbed slightly on my neck, I felt a chill on my spine; I could even taste the blood that still linger in his mouth.

His arms snapped on my body, held me closer to him, his blood red eyes stared at me. Len licked his lips then whispered in my ears

- Ufufu…runs away in this moonlit night? Such a naïve mind...

- Go find someone else to fuck! Let me go!

- Heh…What do you think when I started to caged you? I don't like using old rags but you're just one of a kind…

He carried me by the legs, left my shouts out of his ears, and again, I was thrown on the wooden Victorian bed with my clothes ripped off.

"You think I would let you escape that easily, ne?" He ripped my bra off, and rubbed his finger on my bare chest.

"This area is sealed a long time ago, like an anti-demon barrier, to prevent species like me to come out to the villages. But they were wrong." He licked my neck and toy my nipple by his fingers. His other hand found its way down to my panties.

"We could fly, and went over the barrier, so it's literally things came in, can't came out, so does the humans that trapped here..."

He whispered to me, still his hands won't stop playing on my body.

"It is literally, you will stuck here, forever."

_'No...'_

"There is no way I'll accept this life with you!"

I spout out, I hated him so much then.

"I won't stop escaping away! Even though I'll end up like this! I'll try until I escape from this rotten chamber!"

I've started to regret what I said...

His eyes stare directly to mine. There was nothing but a color of blood, emotionless, they don't have a sadist, lustful sight like they normally do...

And he squeeze my neck onto the pillow. I could barely breathe...

He pulled a blind fold from the cupboard next to the bed, and warped it around my head.

I couldn't see a thing.

"Ufufu...brave, but stupid..." He breathe beside my ear, "...I like it..."

I heard the clicking of the chains. And seconds later the heavy weight of the cold metal has been put on my neck.

He cuffed my hands, too. I couldn't see a thing but darkness...

"If you dare to talk to your Master with that voice, then I have to punish you now, ne?"

I felt his tongue dragged from my neck to my left nipple, his hand was toying on the right one. I got harder, quietly moan every time he pinched me, every time his nail dug into my skin...

I drank his warm breath. His free hand pulled up my chin, even with a blindfold on I felt he is going to kiss me.

And he did...

He slam his lips on to me, and thrust his tongue inside, command for an enter.

I closed my lips tightly, I won't let him enter.

"Stubborn, ne?"

There was a sound of something dragged from under the bed, and cracked brutally.

And he hit something on my back, hard and painful...

I gasped, in that moment he quickly brush his tongue on my. I still can taste the blood, on his fang and on his lips. His arms warped around me, my heart beat faster every time I felt his hardness brushed lightly on the thin fabric of my panties.

It was strange, that I wanted him to be inside...

He let go of my mouth, a string of saliva was pulled outside my lips.

His hand rubs my nipple a few times, and then he took it away.

I twist my neck, there were no directions for me. All I felt was his warmth and that cold, dark room.

He turned me aside, and rubs the hard wood stick on my bare skin.

Then it was swing in the air before Len land it again on my body.

I cried desperately and pain. I can't stop the tears now, it was just too hard to do so.

I heard his chuckle. There was no doubt about his awfully sadist personality...

He started to hit me repeatedly, even on my sensitive spots. It hurts me like hell, I have to bite my finger to stop my cries. I know if I let them out he would enjoy it even more.

But I bite it too hard it started to bleed...

As the first drop of blood fall he grabs my hand and sucks the crimson liquid.

His tongue slide on my finger like crazy, licked the cut all clean. I moaned when he rubbed his sharp fang on my skin, like he wants to keep cut the wound deeper...

"S-stop it...I would bleed more..."

I quietly whisper, I didn't expect he would hear it...

But he did...

"I'd like to drink your delicious blood, but I don't want to turn you into a vampire...it would be hard to control you."

'Coward...'

Still I bet he can't read mind...

He yank my hair up, I gasped slightly when he started to push his member inside my mouth.

"Don't even think of biting me, it would just add more to what you did today..."

I groaned, he already big enough to fill my mouth that I can't move my jaws, that won't be necessary to discuss...

I moved my head, slowly, I don't want him to stab in my throat directly like that...

"Quit being so lazy!"

He pushed my head from behind, forced me to suck him deeper and faster...

I have to catch on what he did to me, or else he would just order me to go harder.

He groan quietly, I know that he was about to came, so I tried to struggle out from that locked position. I don't want to taste his cum, let alone let him shoot it in my throat...

His hand went to my wet spot, slide freely on my panties. I moaned quietly, it seems I have come a bit more down there.

"Get this out of the way, we don't need it anymore..."

He rip my panties right off, and throw it aside, the sound of the soaking fabric hit hard on the floor make him chuckled slightly... "You just love it this way, ne? Ufufu...don't worry, I'll be inside you soon..."

He pushed his fingers inside. His hand was really strong, no wonder why he can dominate me so easily.

"You naughty slut, I just went in and you started to warp me..."

'Naughty-? What the?'

He started to move his hand, fast and deep. I gave out a loud yelp, accidentally drop what was in my mouth...

He pushed it back in "Ufufu...only enjoying it would make you constantly moan that much." He said while thurst his fingers faster and deeper "...You really are my dirty slut after all..."

He pulled his fingers outside after I came. And filled my mouth with his cum...

I choked up, and spit it aside. Well, before he inserts his cock back inside my mouth...

"Swallow or I add more inside your stomach."

I groaned, and swallow whats left on his cock and in my mouth. Minutes later, he pulled it back out, let me gasp for air.

"Spread your legs out, I want to taste you."

The blindfold was soaked now, with tears and sweat. I whimper, told to myself it'll end soon, just let him did what he want, and he'll let me rest...

"Hurry up!"

He separate me wide up, then start to drag his tongue down to my spot, that was then, wet and tight...

I gasped, and yelp as I felt his tongue on my place. He sucked me hard, with his left hand toying with my ass.

He thrust his tongue inside, and I started to moaned louder.

- Came so soon, ne? Just lick there feel that great?

- N-no...Just finish it quick...

- Ufufu...you are not going any where any time sooner...

He insert inside me, I still feel it was too big for me to handle...

"Ugh...Ah...ge-gently...please...Le-...Master..."

He giggled when I swing my cuffed hand in the air to find him, and hold myself closer to his shoulder, it feel less painful in that position...

But he knew that, and pushed me back down to the bed, hard enough that the blindfold fell off...

The first thing I saw was his crimson eyes, glowed in the dark...

He lifts my legs up, started to thurst inside me. I cried, it even easier for him to humiliate me, since he can saw my tears was falling...

He chuckled and started to spoke up loudly...

- So who is the Master now?

- Y-you...Aha! Gyaa...

He pushed my legs closer to reveal my pussy more...

- Tell me what you are?

- Y...You...Your d...Ugh...doll...Ah!

He laughed loudly and turned me around to a new position, then started to fuck me even more angersive...

- That's right, you are my bitch, a horny, dirty bitch, nothing but a talking, moving doll! Tell me, who was wrong?

- I was...w-wro...wrong...Aha! St-stop...Ah! Pl-please...

He grabbed the wood stick next to him, and started to hit me a few hits, harder than last time. I shouted to the top of my lungs. After then he just threw it on the floor.

- Don't tell me what to do here. You only a toy to me!

- B-but...Argh!...You...ov-overd...doing it...

- Ufufu...I could keep doing till dawn, so just quiet and obey me!

I cried louder, more like shouting with tears. The real monster inside him was really shown then...

After minutes he finally pulled out of me. I though it was over, that the nightmare was finally over...

But...

"Hands, on the wall."

I was shocked, normally it would end...

But that day...wasn't normal...

"Hands on the wall, now!"

He pushed me against the wall and separated my legs again...

"I haven't touched your asshole, ne?"

'Huh? Is-isn't the front is enough?!'

I grabbed my hand into a fist, lean against the wall firmly...

But painful...

"Argh! N-no! Ahaa...P-pull it...o-out!"

He did it fast and hard, my asshole feels like it was close to burning...

- Ufufu...You just love how it is going aren't you?

- Argh! T...to...too...fa...fast! Aah!

- Lustful slut...you mean faster, right?

- Pl-plea...please! S...so...hot...Nng! Y-your cock...Aah! Is...so...h-hot!

I can't control my lips anymore...I completely lost my mind...

- It feels good, isn't it? Admit it, and I'll forgive you.

- Nng...it...it's..go...good...

- Louder, moan it out!

I fell down, but he didn't stop, he even did it faster than before...

- It's...feels...s-so...good...Ah! Pl...Please...I'm...Aha!

He laughed like a psychopath, then held me up by the jaw, lied my back on him, continue to thrust inside me.

"Shout out, that you are my bitch!"

He pushed his fingers inside me from the front, his other hand was toying on my chest. I can't stable my voice or my mind, with him just keeps fuck my ass up like that...

- I-I...am...Aha! Ugh...yo-your...b...bit-b...Ngn! I...Aah...your...bi...bitch...Ugh!

- Ufufu...And your tight ass is only for me to fuck!

My cheek was burning red, he made me say so much embarrassing things. He humiliates me with so many things...

I screamed for a while, still he wouldn't stop. I tried to found myself enough courage to finally say what he wants me to say...

"Aha...M...my...t-tight...a...ass is...only...f-for, Ngn! Y-you to...f...fuck..."

I heard he chuckled beside my ear, I shut my eyes close, it hurts me only seeing his face...

"Good girl."

He pushed me against the wall, started to lift my legs up in the air. And again, insert in deep inside me.

- Pl...pleas...please...I'm...goi...going to...co...come...

- Already? The night is still long...

- I...aah...I c..can't...Ugh...st-stand...all...n-nig-Aah!

- You clearly enjoy this too much, you naughty girl...Alright, then I will give you a lot more tonight...

- Ngn...no...Please...Aaah!

* * *

He continues to rape me, all night long, until I faint all exhausted, wet and in extreme pain...

"This will be your punishment if you try to escape again..."

The last thing I heard before I fall down below him...

"Good night, my doll..."

* * *

As long as I stuck in his sealed chain...

There will be no escape...


	5. Chapter 5: Secret Garden

- CHAPTER V: Secret Garden -

(Neru's POV)

It has been 3 weeks since I study in Yamada high, and it was time for me to have a first exam.

Math exam...

For the past days I thought I had an emotional breakdown, I can't learn anything...

I guess I have to do everything myself...

"Alright! Two more days to go!"

I whispered, to myself of course...

I don't even bother to speak to him...ever...

Started from that day, he started to use even more BDSM. It hurts me like hell...

...But that the purpose, right?...

'What the-?! Focus Neru! Focus!'

I thought too much about him...

But really, it was hard to focus in the room where everything happened...

Especially with him sat across the room that I did...

He sat on his side of the room, on the blood stained couch next to the case reading his books...

I would bet that half of them are R-18...

It was Saturday, none of us have school, so he would stay here until he went hunting in the late of afternoon.

That's why I have to stuck with him in today morning...

He was really silent, flipping the pages lightly, peacefully, his head lean on his left palm. If he wasn't blinking, others would think he was a lively statue...

Again I started to notice, whenever is daylight, the sky blue eyes would reappeared...

The eyes I like too much...

Even though I hate him to the top of my lungs, I still have to admit, at least to myself...

...He's handsome...

'What?! No! I hate him! I hate him!'...

I just don't like his personality one bit...

* * *

'So...if this 2a is here, so...umh...'

2 hours, and nothing was solve...

"BWAH! I GIVE UP!"

And it's the fifth time I did so...

My stupid mind can't solve an easy equation...

"...There is no way I'll past the test..."

It's over...

...

- Identity is involved...

- E-eh?

- Do you remember them?

- S-some of them...

'Who is-?'

- It's the second one, you just need to bring 2a outside, and you'll see the identity.

- Huh... why didn't I realize that earlier...

- You know what to do next, ne?

- Divide what's left?

- That's right. It's very easy, you just need to focus a bit.

'Was that...Len?!'

"How did...you get all of this?"

I thought he was a spoiled rich boy with no knowledge...but...

"I would be in collage when I was at your age." He giggled, while brushed his hand on the pages, "Beside, I pass senior high more than a hundred time, what do you think?".

I was still stunned, did the person that abused me every night just show me math?!

He looked at the book cover, and chuckled lightly...

"The true question is, why are you solving 9th grade math?"

'9th grade?! All that time?!'

I pulled the book back. That was really embarrassing...

"N-never mind that...b-but I can d-do these myself...so please..."

I don't want to admit that I suck at math...

"Ufufu...If you want help, just need to ask..."

He whispered in my right ear, and started to move nearer to the door...

I don't want his help...

...But I need it...

'Ugh...after this, I would kill myself...'

- Wa-wait, Len- I mean...Master...

- Hm? What is it?

- ...I need your help...with my math...

'He would laugh at me...so hard...'

- So-nanoka~? May I ask why?

- ...Because I'm a dork and you are...

- I'm sorry...Are what?

- Damn...are smart...

I tried to lower my voice, even I'm trying to sweet-talk to him this is so embarrassing...

"Ufufu, why don't you tell me earlier?"

'Stop teasing me you idiot! I'm doing this for my own good!'

He walking toward to me, and pulled a nearby chair on his way, he smiled at me, with those seductive eyes again...

- Don't look at me like that, I still loath you...

- What? I'm just smiling, did you think something pervert?

I growled, how come that he was always speak things like that.

He pulled something from his right left pocket.

It was a wooden box, looks like a pencil case...

"What is it?" I couldn't stop my curiosity. I just hoped that he wouldn't pull anything too weird from it...

"My glasses..."

'He wear glasses?!'

I widen my eyes, how come that I never saw him wear them?

- I don't wear them too often, it makes me looks nerdy...

- Then how can you read those books?

- I don't have a perfect sight, but I'm not blind...It just that, Japanese words are complex...

I looked at him, putting on his black square glasses...

What was he talking about? He looked even sexier with them...

'What?! No! No! He is a rapist! You can't think nice things of him!'

"Why are you look at me like you are about to flirt me?"

He was not joking...signs of confuse was in his innocence blue eyes...

"Huh?! No, I just look at your glasses!"

I'm a terrible liar...

- So what part you don't get?

- Oh! Uh...th-these...

- Hm? Oh you just need to focus for these...here's how...

He may not a nice person...

But he was helpful, I thought so...

* * *

It's only 7 p.m. and I already got all of the knowledge of the first semester!

- If you review it close enough tomorrow, for a hundred percent you'll past the exam.

- You're really a great tutor. I though I'm gonna be stupid for life...

- You're not stupid, just lazy...

I chuckled a bit...

And it has been a while since I smile...

Huh...

I look at the bento box on the desk...and notice...

"I just realized you haven't gone hunting!"

He was surprise, maybe he just realize that, too...

He thought for a bit, and turns his head to me and smile.

"I'm not really hungry anyway...beside if I just went off, you wouldn't understand the lessons, ne?"

Did he...just gave up dinner to help me with my work?

As far as I know, he always was doing things for his own good. He doesn't like sacrifice...

But...that time...

"..."

He put the glasses down the table, and stood up...

I just sat there, I don't know what's in my mind...

I hate him, yeah...

He used to say that to him, I'm just a talking doll...

Then why that he helping me so much...

"...Master..."

He turned his head to me. At night, his eyes were crimson again...

I keep my head down, breathed in deeply, and gave out a sigh...

"...Thank you..."

I blushed heavily, but...I could feel him grinned...

"...Welcome..."

That's all I could say. I felt a bit awkward, because I rarely thank others truly like that...

...

I stripped a string of my white glow down, revealed half upper of my body...

"You could do anything you want..." I flushed, but tried to finish my sentence "...I won't resist..."

After some seconds, I heard him chuckled.

He carried me, and put me down on the soft bed...

But he did it very gentle. I thought he would snatch me and throw me to the there...still, he didn't...

"To think that you still have to focus on the exam..." He kissed me on the cheek "...I won't do it hard..."

He hugged me closer to him, and started to kiss my lips.

I don't worry about it, because through this night...

It won't be painful...

* * *

"Where are we going?"

I walked behind him, toward to the main entrance. In my arms were books and my pencil case.

"I just got something to show you." He smiled, while unlocking the door. It's rare when he let me go outside so easily like that...

"Come, Neru." He reached his hand to me.

I walked to him, it was also rare that he would be so cheerful like that...

For the first time he looked so reliable...

Outside, the sun was bright, through the leaves, they looked like fireflies on the ground...

I looked back to the mansion. It was so dreamy with green vines covered it, on each vines were hundred of tiny red flowers attached to them.

And the old garden in front of it was full of different kind trees, some were small, some were giant. In the middle, there was a fountain made of white stone, and an angel holding a vase was standing on top, like she was pouring water down.

Never before I have realized it would look so beautiful...

Haunting beautiful...

- So...where are we going exactly?

- To my hide out.

He caught me, while we were jumping over a little stream.

I was in a yellow T-shirt and shorts, and he was, as usual, white shirt and black long pants.

"Aren't we supposed to fly to go outside?" I asked. Didn't he say before that around here was a barrier?

"It just here in this wood-Oh! Here we are!" We stood in front of a wall of rock, covered with thick green vines.

- Uh...where is it?

- Here.

He raised the vines like a green curtain, revealed a small cave...Well, more like a tunnel

"Ladies first."

He smiled, I was still a bit suspicious, although there was light in the end of the tunnel.

But the view in the end of the road was like a fairy tale.

There was a giant lake connected with a river, surrounded by rocks that wear blankets made of green moss.

We're still in the wood, that's for sure, because there were still trees around, but the blue sky could be seen clearly. There was even a small waterfall from one side of the rock.

The place I exit was like a small garden next to the lake, the ground was perfectly covered with green grass, and some small, colorful flowers could be seen, peeking out from ground.

There was also a cherry blossom tree, its branches were reaching out to the water. Since it wasn't the right season, there wasn't any blossom, but if they bloom they would be extremely gorgeous...

"Welcome to my hideout." Len's voice surprised me. I was enjoying the view so much that I forgot that he was behind me...

- Taking me to such place...Is this reality?

- If it's a sweet dream, I wouldn't be in it, ne?

- Wha-what do you mean?

- Don't hide it, I know you don't like me that much...It's fine, I'm used to being hated...

He's still smiling, even when talking about this...

"You say that this is your hideout, then why did you lead me here?" I asked, avoiding that awkward topic.

"I used to go here when I was a kid, to play or study. So I just want to show it to you." He sat down on the grass, lean his back on the tree.

"Neru..."He winked, let one of his finger to his lips "...Let this be our secret garden."

* * *

- ...And these go to here?

- Yes, there is also another way, shorter.

It was over dawn, and we still sat on the grass...

"See? It's not hard, you just need to focus a little."

Len has been next to me since we were here, and he has showed me what I need for the exam tomorrow.

"It's night already...time sure go fast today..."

I whispered, while eyed to the bright crescent moon and shiny stars on the peaceful night sky...

The sound of the waterfall still last, soft and sweet. Join it was the sound of night sparrows and crickets.

- Hey, look around us.

- Huh?

- Do you see them?

Fireflies...

I've never saw them before, mostly that was because of the lights, and I rarely ever go outside.

"They're...so beautiful..."

I whispered, while trying to catch one in my palm.

They were so cute! Like flying tiny lanterns!

Len swing his arm in the air, and caught one immediately.

"Don't swash it!" I told him while looked over his shoulder. After a minute or so, he let it fly away.

"You really care about these fireflies aren't you?"

He chuckled lightly while put his glasses back to his pocket, and look at the sky...

'H-how did he...look so...cute?'

In those sharp red eyes, I could saw strobes of light in them.

But most important, I still saw something in them very...What word to describe...

...Dreamy...

I don't know why, but I can't stop blushing...

"Neru? Is there something on my face?"

I spent too much time gazing at him that I was surprised with what he said...

"What?! No! I was just...looking...at the...rocks..."

'Idiot! Rocks?!'

He grinned and looked to the sky again.

"Sometimes your tsundere personality amused me..."

Tsu-Tsundere?!

- N-No! B-Baka!

- Watch what you said there~

- ...I hate you...

He laughed quietly...

It was true, I hate him, and I don't think I could forgive him for what he did to me...

But...

Something twisted...

Something in my mind twisted...

* * *

(Len's POV)

"Alright class, I will give you your exam with the result now, so please keep quiet."

Everyone looks nervous, even Neru...

Not for me though, everything was piece of blood...

I received the paper before her, of course, 100...as usual...

"What's your result?"

I asked Neru, she looks a bit shock, I don't know if it's good or bad, though.

"...97... I finally got 97!"

She looked over joy, I just sat there watch her victory dance with a smile.

"You're a bad dancer, maybe I should teach you it, too."

I joked around, she just laughed and continue dancing.

For the first time she looked so happy...

Some of the students have gone to the cafeteria, I was still in the classroom, there was no need to rush.

"Hey...Len..."

Neru stood next to me, didn't stop smiling.

For a moment, she kissed my cheek quickly...

"...Thank you...I couldn't pass it without you..."

I was a bit surprised, for a tsundere like her, I though a 'Thank you' would be enough...

Seriously, though...What just happened?

"D-Don't stare at me like that! I did that because I know you like it! It's a compulsion!"

She nagged me with her face all red. I smiled and look how she refused to look straight in my eyes...

...

'Ah, such a cute girl...'


	6. Chapter 6: Envious Red-Eyed

(Len's POV)

It has been a month now, since I got her as my toy.

"For the last time, Neru, no…"

And she still saw me as her personal tutor, more than her Master…

It's not that I am bothered by such small things like that; I know I'm smarter than almost everyone here, but it is just annoying that she kept chasing me around when she found her work hard to understand…

"But…I really can't understand this thing! History sucks…"

She sighed, on our way to the top roof of the school.

We have kept flying like this from school to home; I don't mind that, she's as light as a white rose petal. The only problem was I still couldn't get her to stop scared of heights…

But maybe it's better that way, having her cuddle on my back and hides behind my neck…

-…Fine, I'll teach you, but don't blame me if you still couldn't get anything right after that…

- Thank- Oh crap, I forgot my text book in class!

- Seriously, this is the fourth time…?

- Don't- Just…wait for me a bit okay?

She just kept forgetting stuff, even to simple things. In the conclusion, she would be all rushed up to gather things back to where they belong…

But watching her rushing down the stairs amused me, like she intended to fall down for real…

It was a few minutes later when I heard her footsteps scrambled on the stair. I slid my red sweater off and put it in my leather bag, revealed two ripped holes on the back of my white shirt, where my wings supposed to be. Most of my shirts are like that, except for ones I would wear at home.

Suddenly, I heard she stops, and gasped with an amazed voice.

"A-Ak…Akaito?!"

That moment I suddenly felt a chill in my spine.

I peeked over the railing and saw a young boy with red hair, standing before Neru.

Somehow when she talks to him, I felt annoyed…

- The heck you doing here?!

- Long time no see, huh? It's been over a month.

- Dude, I'm asking for reasons!

- Oh yeah! Well…Me and my gang just wanted to hit the city, and I heard that you were studying here, so I felt like visiting you!

I don't like how she was smiling and looked so happy talking to that boy, who was he anyway?...

They seem to have a very happy conversation, until Neru finally realized I was up here all the time, waiting for her. She tried to go upstairs, but that kid blocked her way…

- Hey we just met after a long time! Why are you leaving so early?

- I…got some business…I guess I'll see you later!

- Oh, can you meet me tonight? About at 6:00 P.M.

My eyes felt like changed its color…At night? She's not going anywhere…

…Will she?...

- I don't know anymore…My Mas- I mean, friend…is very strict about time…

- Well, strict or not strict, she would let you go either way, right?

- I…don't know…

- Well, here's my number, if it's possible, you could call me! See you later!

I hate it when she smiled with him…

"So…Akaito, ne?"

I said while landed down on the garden before of my family white mansion, the first sound I made in that 15 minutes flight.

Neru just froze, she got her face all blushed up and confused. Although I'm not really in the right mood for some reason, I can't stop my smirk at seeing that adorable face…

"H-h-ho-how…di-did yo-you…I…h-he just a f…friend…"

She sputtered, her eyes opened wide, and found their best way to refused my sight. I could even see her knee trembling. I quietly sigh; I knew immediately he's her crush…

-…And about the meeting he had arranged so freely…

- No, no! I won't go you don't need to mention of it!

-...Don't interrupt my line…

I opened the 9 feet wooden door, let her entered inside first.

She dropped her bag down heavily and tried to run up the stairs.

I held her back, I haven't done talking to her yet.

Neru turned back, her eyes conquered in some kind of fear, but I don't get why, the eyes were filled in happiness, too. And her cheeks, was burning red…

I remembered her excited voice in that conversation, and realized she did want to go with him.

I guess that's enough for me, so I just slipped my hand away from her…

She stared at me, with a hesitated look, like she wanted to say something, but didn't dare, or afraid to…

…I felt like teasing her a bit…

"If you want to go, plead me…"

I smirked, and sat on the sofa's handle, pulling off my tie.

She stroke her left arm in worries, I felt her fears and her sadness.

"...Just for a moment, okay?"

She whispered in a low tone, I chuckled, as she step closer to me, rested her arms over my waist, and laid her head on my chest. I pet her golden hair, tied up to a left ponytail as usual, I loosened the band and let her hair flow down to her knees.

Her warm breathe ran on my skin faster, with some quiet moans when I went my hand under her grey, short skirt...

"I want you, my doll…"

I picked her up and laid her down to the sofa. I don't really care that it is not comfortable, because it'll be quick...

As least that's what she hoped so...

I slipped her red sweater through her head, and slowly stripped her clothes, until on her slender small body only rest a light cream yellow bra and her matching panties. Suddenly she blushed real hard, and I soon realized that she had already unbuttoned my shirt, that I haven't even notice.

I glanced at her, and just gave a small mischievous smirk, before I bend down and lock my lips with her.

Her small fingers dug into my hair, dropped the carelessly tied up ponytail. Her soft tongue lag behind with her small cries, I pushed my lips tighter to her, and tried to pry her stubborn mouth open.

Such shyness she had then…

I left her lips, wet saliva went all over her mouth. I wiped them away with some few strains of hair, to see her beautiful face clearer. She blushed, and looked down, her pale arms embracing herself, while she was trembling a bit.

My hands found their way to open her bra, her delicious moans escaped quietly. I chuckled and whispered words that I knew would make her embarrass like crazy.

"Ufufu…your nipples are all hardened up down here…"

Her cheek burned up, like usual when she heard me talking about her reaction to my caresses. She looked so cute like that…

I continued to lick her skin from the neck down to her bust, her moans raised up louder, I knew she begin to want me to stop, because, I started to hear her small begs…

"Ple…please…no…not too ha-ah…hard…"

I chuckled, now's where it's really begin…

I pulled her to sit up on my waist with her back opposite of me, my left hand still toying with her breast. I licked her cheeks, that now have became deeper with the shade of red.

My other hand unzipped my pants, and pulled myself outside…

"My my…It isn't as hard as I though…"I gently whispered in her ears "…would you mind?…"

She looked hesitate, but I knew she can't deny, for seconds later I started to felt her wet saliva on it. I smiled, as I started to feel the pleasured of her soft lip on me.

I chuckled to see a stained on the panties, she's already ready to come.

"Ufufu…You really gained the pleasure out of me aren't you?"

I slipped her panties down and freely dug my tongue inside her.

She moaned out loud on my object, I smiled and started licking her, only after the first minutes she already came…

I felt that she was ready, and told her to stop.

I want to do something different, because usually, I always took the initiative. This time, I lied down, instead of her.

"Ride on me."

She widen up her eyes like I was joking. I had never told her to do anything on me, that could explain the sight on her face…

Neru nodded, but I'm sure she wasn't even know what to do, her worried expression made me think that she's still an innocent virgin…

Well, maybe she's still a virgin, but she's stained…

Looking at the way she struggled to insert me inside her, made me want to laugh at her cute clumsiness. I lost my patience when she put the head before her slit, I pushed her down.

- Gyahh! I-It's hurts! You idi-

- What?

- …

Her tears started to fall, her eyebrows curved painfully. She can't resist, she wasn't allowed to…

She rose up and sat down once again, her mouth letting out a loud cry. Her eyes were stained with sorrowful tears. She tightened up on me, between me and her was hot, sweaty and slippery…

I knew she's suffering, but, it's too late to stop.

My eyes already turned scarlet long ago.

She bumped on me, slow but carefully, her loud cries echoed in the empty living room. I quietly groaned in my own throat, I have already felt the orgasm…

I pinned her backward on the couch, and thrust inside her, by the speed I knew she could not reach. She moaned uncontrollable, her legs warped around my waist, held me closer to her groin. Her tears rolling even more, sparkling on her amber eyes.

She was mine, is mine, and no one could have her...

Her painful scream echoed through the room when we both came, the white liquid dripping down on the sofa, splattered all over her skin and my clothes. I tried to hide my heavy breathing, when her hands tried to push me away from her weakly. Her narrowed, begging eyes look at me frightfully, as if she is seeing a disgusting monster in front of her...

...

...I knew she hated me, a lot. She loathed me, more than anyone...

...But I own her, I decided her move, her faith, her present and future...

I bent down and licked her face, she shuddered slightly with a gasp, her hands hold on each other, held on her naked chest. I breath beside her ears, and whispered, blankly, cold and with a hint of cruel...

"You are not going anywhere..."

I heard her soft whimpers, her expressions still remained the same. I sat up in front of her, and dressed up myself like nothing happened. I went upstairs, to get her another thing to wear.

When I closed the door of the room, I could hear her desperate cries...

I can't blame her on the frightful sight towards me, I am a disgusting monster after all...

5:00 P.M.

She didn't say a word after that, for over an hour.

I felt bad for her though…

It has been a long time since she ever went outside by herself…

I was in that living room, playing the second piano in my house, there are a total of three pianos that belongs to me, and the one I was using is the newest.

About 150 years old.

She was on the sofa, lying there and gazing into the high, old fashioned ceiling. The sunlight through the glass laminated her beautiful eyes under her long golden hair that was loosened down. She wore that layered white dress, while laying her hand on her chest.

She looked like an angle…

I spread my fingers over a few final notes on a song that randomly appeared in my mind.

The melody itself was threatening, yet eerie and sad, it felt like…loneliness…

I don't know what was in my thought, to think up such a song…

I pressed the final note, and looked back to her, seeing the same sadness in her eyes that was in the melody, the color of loneliness and eerie.

She was crying silently tears.

I felt guilty, I don't know why I felt like that, but I can't help it so. I hate torturing myself, fighting all of the righteous of my sanity.

Because I was bathed in the river of sins since I was young…

I walked to her, she doesn't move, or even blink, the only sign of life from her was her breathing. Her amber eyes was soulless, blank, the usual sharpness wasn't there anymore.

I sat on the arm of the sofa, petting her long gold hair. She still wasn't moving, until I wipe some off her tears on her face, she quickly sat up and seem to wipe the tears away by rubbing her eyes as hard as she can.

Even in heavy times like this, she's still act like a tsundere, I can't resist smiling at it...

I sat closer to her and kissed softly on a lock of her hair, she didn't have any reaction, but held herself even tighter...

"...I'm sorry..."

My whispered make her turned around, her eyes opened wider than usual, stunned and surprised.

She raised a few strains of hair out of her sight, I could saw shade of red on her cheeks. I smirk, and put what I knew she would call her precious.

- M...my...cell phone?

- Yeah...You got his number, ne? Call him.

- ...Really?

- What? You don't want to?

- No, no! I'll call him right away!

The cheerful smile appeared on her face again...

I felt relief seeing her cheery like that, such a beautiful expression that was a rare sight for her...

But I felt kind of sad, that she felt someone more important...

More than me, who knew her for a longer time. I was sure, she didn't remember...

She moved toward to the window when someone had heard the call, there was sign of flutter in her eyes, her face was burning red. After some minutes later, she closed the cell phone and happily sighed.

I walked to her, and, I don't know why, just held her closer in my embrace...

We stood there for hours, she didn't moved, or said a thing, neither did I, but maybe it's a good thing, since I didn't want to break that moment...

I released her and chuckled slightly "Come on, let get you dress up!"

I knew a Lolita dress would just fit her perfectly!

(Neru's POV)

5:30 P.M

That idiot! I have to have sex with him just to go out!

...At least he gave me my cell phone back, now I can practice texting again...

Although he blocked all of the numbers in my contact, the only number I could call is his...

Damn, he got a Nokia Lumia...

He gave me a black with yellow patterned short Lolita dress. I don't really like wearing dresses too often, but this one, is kinda cute...

And I can't just refuse, I mean...he's the 'Master' anyway, I don't want to do anything against his wanted...

Besides, he offered me it, I didn't want to disappoint him...

I told Akaito to wait for me at the school's gate, so Len gave me a lift to there. At night, he always wore a black-red cave with a curved neck, like the typical old-fashioned vampire's clothes.

- Be back before 9 P.M., alright?

- Got it, boss...

- Call me when you got to the side of the wood, you remembered the way, right?

- Yeah, I remembered...Well, see you lat-!

He kissed me.

...It's not forceful, there was no twist, no holding, just a normal, soft but long kiss on the lips...

He let go off me, my eyes still opened wide, I received too much surprise from him that day. He wiped his lips and turned around quickly, and soon took off from the school's top-roof without another word...

I only looked at him, seeing his scarlet eyes somehow express a color of sadness...

...But I'll return to him later, I don't have any intention to run away anyway. He definitely knew it for sure, that I'll be back with him...

I was with Akaito, and some of my old friends in my old class, 9A1 at a small school in my home town.

We had a fun evening at the mall, but...

At 7:30 everyone pulled each other to a party in some bar near a dark alley. I didn't like it, but my friends wanted to, so...

About half hour later, almost everyone was drunk...

Everyone but me...

Akaito seems to be gone after fifteen minutes, and in those fifteen minutes he just keep standing very close to me...

I decided to go back to the woods, since it's already 8:00, and it'll be an hour walk from here.

But, Lily appeared...

About Lily, there's nothing nice about her, just another miss-perfect-and-fantastic, she used to be my friend, but eventually she stood against me since fifth grade...

She looked at me with a despise sight, she smirked and whispered to another of her friends "Hey look, the orphan blonde again, she still have enough dignity to show up?"

...Orphan...

...My parents were killed in a fire, and I luckily escaped from the accident...

More like 'saved', but that's a different story altogether...

I tried to ignore her and her bunch of bitches, but they won't stop laughing at me, judging me that I am 'more uglier than usual'...

...

- I heard she found a boyfriend here, they kept standing with each other!

- Oh! And he's the hottest boy around here too! What is his name...Len, or something...

- Maybe he's handsome, but I guess he's blind...

- DON'T YOU DARE SPEAKING OF HIM LIKE THAT!

I just felt absolutely outraged, hearing their voice stressing on the word 'blind'.

Lily turned to me, I was only 1 meter 60 centimetre then, I was shorter than her, but I refused to look up into her. She chuckled lightly...

"Heard about that small crush you have on Akai-kun...So you betrayed him for your Lenny..."

I gripped my fist and lost control, punching her right in the face.

She was bleeding, and I was shocked. I didn't know how to act, especially with so much people around me. So I ran.

I went through an alley near there, hiding from the crowded people surrounding Lily, I laid back on the dirty wall, trembling in fear. How could I ever meet them again?!

"Hey there, little girl, are you lost?"

I gasped seeing three errant people surrounded me, with their sick laughter.

'Not good...'

(Len's POV)

"Come here, darling, next to me, now...

I promise I won't do a thing...

I just want to know more about the taste of your body..."

The unsettling melody for a lustful unstable mind, Sadistic Vampire.

The piece I thought of some years ago...

The lyrics kept appearing in my mind, I still cannot stop thinking about her...

Neru...

I look at the old clock across the bedroom, it was 8:55. She supposes to be near now...

After this shit, I swear I will never let her go anywhere away from me again! She was too fragile to go out there!

...

That was just a reason for my wariness for her safety...

Thinking back, because she doesn't seem to be respecting me, I felt a bit angry, for some reasons...

'How come that you don't remember me...'

"GAH! SHE'S A DAMN MORRON!"

I knocked down a chair beside me, and made it's wooden frame break into pieces.

That was the chair she used to sit.

I come and lied down on the bed all frustrated with my hands on the forehead. I don't know what to do anymore...

Why him, not me?...

"Come, little one, into my hands..."

I don't want to think of anything, no more. I just thought that I'm gonna beat the hell out of her, and-

9:15...

She didn't call...

I knew she'll try to run away, I knew it!

I pull the technology thing out of my pocket, I took it from one of my prey, it was a new-age thing; I don't really like using them...

I took a look on the GPS and I locked on her SIM, watching where she was.

...On a spot, and didn't move. I don't think she was trying to go anywhere, she was only 3 kilometres from me.

I decided to call her, at least I could find out if she's lost or not.

The beeping sound raised my wariness somehow, if there was a sign of trouble...

Suddenly I felt a painful breezed behind my neck.

-...Neru?

- L-Len! He-help me! N-No you idi-! Master! Gyahh!

- Oi! Ne-Neru! Wha-

-*beep**beep*-

Without another though I grabbed the long cape on the cupboard next to the bed and took off through the giant window.

She's in big trouble...

(Neru's POV)

"Let go off me!"

My cell phone dropped on the ground, in the middle of the conversation with Len.

A group of perverts approach me, pinning me on the dusty brick wall covered with graffiti...

They tried to rape me.

- She looked so terrified, maybe she's still a virgin!

- What? That's even better!

I trembled, and looked at one of them, the one with dirty green hair. He smiled and separated my legs, I screamed for help, but again, like the previous time, no one is there to hear me...

They laughed, gripping me even tighter, one of them started to run his hand on the way between my legs. I gasped; his nasty hand just stained me!

...

In either way, my purity was only for Len's to be used...

Even though I don't like him, I can't deny the truth...

- Haha...she's wet down here! Maybe she's a professional!

- Well, we'll sold her into a brothel after finishing her.

'Br-brothel?...'

"N-no..."

I mumbled, of course I don't want to be a prostitute...

Who knows I would be in what hand, what person!

'Len...'

"Master! Please save me!"

They looked at me, my eyes tear up, they chuckled

"Master? What do you mea-"

...A dark shadow past by the wind...

- My my...teasing such a young girl in the blurry night? How distasteful...

- Who- Haha...What?! You are her Romeo?!

A hand went through the chest of that green haired boy, on that pale hand was his heart, weakly beating, the hand with a crossed scar...

Len...

Blood was everywhere, on my face, my skin and my clothes. I was shocked, such many blood was pouring everywhere...

He pulled his hand back, the image of the tall blond haired boy appeared in the night and hellish red eyes, holding a heart in his palm like a toy.

Looked down to the withered body down the ground, his sadistic smile appeared, as expected...

Len licked the heart in his hand, but stopped as he made an disgusting face, and soon threw the source of life away, like a piece of trash...

"This isn't even worth to taste..."

One of them dropped me and pulled out a gun, pointing it at him, shaking. He threatened him to stay back, or he'll shoot.

He chuckled and challenged him to go ahead...

A loud bang was heard, I shut my eyes tight...

His famous laugh was heard, and not a single drop of blood was found...

"Ufufu...Is that all you got?"

His hand was holding on to the metallic bullet, still smoking and hot. I was surprised, I've never knew of this power he had before that incident...

"My turn."

He threw the bullet in the air, it went around my head and went directly in to his right eye, creating a splatter of blood all over me...

The last one, whose looked more younger than the other ones, pulled out another gun, but this time, pointed directly to my head. "Stop! Or she'll gone!"

For a moment his smile disappeared for a short, fleeting moment, yet, he soon smirk once more as he opened his bloody palm.

"Shoot. I dare you."

I heard the trigger clicking, I knew my chance of living was low. Maybe, he had got tired of me...

But I smelled the light scent of rose, and notice a few strain of bright blond hair swaying over my eyes.

He held the bullet, with two fingers, only a few millimetres from my head.

"Ufufu...mortal humans..."

He locked his hand on the wall, I saw the other boy was struggling to get out, screaming and striving. I heard Len's sweet hushing, into the ear of the boy.

"Don't try to escape...It's not going to work anyway..."

Sweet comfort was heard, so seductive and haunting. He breathed lightly, the other stopped immediately...

- W-what..are...you?

- ...Kyuuketsuki...

He bit the boy, a loud, heavy scream was heard, before the mist ate it alive, the sound dimmed in the night, silent...

He dropped the lifeless body, bending down and ripped his heart. He gave it a bite, and mumbled unclear things...

"Oi! Are you okay?"

He turned to me, I shuddered and quietly nod. He smiled warmly, for the first time, I've feel that he's my savior...

"Come, let's go..."

He spread his wings, and gave me his bloody hand. I grabbed it, and went closer to him, to hug his neck from behind, through the gaps between his wings.

I tightened my embrace, and hid my face in his messy blond hair. I was going 'home'.

We landed safety before the mansion, he opened the door, light from the crystal chandelier ran on me. It felt so warm...

He suddenly hugged me again, touching my skin carefully...

I thought that vampires would felt cold as ice, but now, he's so warm...

"You are all frozen up..."

He led me to the middle of the house, took off his blood-stained cape and held his shirt on his hand.

I thought he's going to do it again, but...

He wrapped it around me.

I looked at him, shirtless, standing in front of me, smiling.

"Your skin is cold, so wait a bit before taking a shower, okay? I'll wait upstairs."

He turned off the light, the dark covered the room once again, the blurry light through the window created patterns on the walls.

I felt so guilty, having him still caring so much about me.

I cried.

I didn't know why but I suddenly collapsed, and cried.

He ran back to me, asking me what's wrong. All I do to respond was to bury myself in his chest, sitting in his embrace, drinking his breathe...

He pet my hair and held me closer to him...I've never feel so save...

"It's okay, I'm here with you..."

That night, I cuddled in his arms.

He didn't do a thing to me that night, too, as long as I let him held me in his embrace...

I fell asleep, into a perfect slumber...

I can't deny, that I dislike him, for his actions...

But, I can't say that I hate him, not anymore...

"Good night, my doll..."

(Len's POV)

She was respecting me, for the first time...

...Maybe it's better not telling her this memory...

...Yeah it's better that way..


End file.
